In previous years we developed fabrication technologies of nanometric structures having high aspect ratios for producing hard x-ray phase gratings of 200 and 400 nm periods. This year we continue to enlarge area of the gratings and develop more reliable metallization processes which are necessary for medical x-ray energies. We also developed a prototype x-ray lens out of polymer material with a novel fabrication method. Micro and nano fabrication development is costly in nature, but enables new ways to do x-ray imaging that would not have been possible without them.